These are the voyages
by Gryffindork1
Summary: AU NON MAGICAL  In the Year 2367 Harry Potter and friends are assigned to the USS. Tripoli. On its three year mission to explore and map the unknown systems of the beta quadrant.
1. Prologue  The Assignment

These are the voyages...

Harry looked away from his book titled _'Advanced Warp Mechanics for Morons'. _It was a cleverly titled novelty book gifted to him by his father. In celebration of his graduation from Starfleet Academy. He put the book down and looked out into the Bay. It was a clear day, and he could see some shuttle traffic soaring thru the open sky. It was lovely and all, but he was bored. There was no other word to describe how he felt. His graduation had been three weeks ago. He had yet to receive an assignment, and while he loved his childhood home. He longed for the adventure and danger of space. He went to pick up his book once more when his console chirped. He smiled and turned to his console.

_Ensign Potter you have been assigned to the USS. Tripoli NCC 2271-A. _

_You will serve as a junior engineer under Lt. Commander Alan Grayson. _

_He is a fine engineer much like yourself. Live long and prosper my friend._

_ Admiral Volsun Lorani_

Harry was floored. He had been waiting everyday for weeks for this. His fingers floated over the keyboard as he looked up the Tripoli. His eyes widen when he saw the schematics. It was a relic an Excelsior class battle cruiser. As the shock faded his console chirped again. He opened the message. It was a video of a woman. She had a kind face, auburn hair, and four golden pips on her collar. He played the message and sat back in his chair.

_'Good day ensign. I'm Captain Janice McNeil I will be commanding the USS. Tripoli. It has been my honor to welcome young recruits into the fleet, and now I do so as your captain. I've sent you this message to talk about our mission. We have been selected to man the first Tripoli class deep space exploration vessel. I know what you're thinking, and I was shocked myself. When Starfleet informed me of my first command. An Excelsior class, a relic of my fathers time. However when the engineers at Utopia Planitia gave me the tour. My doubts where lifted, and I truly look forward to our voyage together into the unknowns of the beta quadrant. I've sent along with this message an updated schematic of the ship. The required technical manuals on the retrofit upgrades. Our mission statement and I've included your quarters and shift details. You will be receiving travel orders shortly. I expect you do drop by my office before we depart don't be late. McNeil out.'_

Harry quickly opened the attachments and poured over the new schematics. "wow" he muttered to himself. "Computer read out the retrofits please."

Harry stood and grabbed his travel case out of his closet as the room was filled with the computers female voice.

_'USS. Tripoli NCC 2271-A. A Tripoli class deep space exploration vessel. Originally a Excelsior class cruiser it has been extensively retrofit. Every system has been replaced with compatible equipment or removed completely. The class viii b warp suite was added for speed and power generation. Maximum warp 8.875 while recommended cruise speed is 7.265. The mark v matter/antimatter generator was chosen for its high energy generation efficiency. Several new science laboratories where added. Including a state of the art stellar cartography laboratory.'_

_'Defenses where not overlooked, the prototype class v hardened shields where installed. Hardened shields use the energy of incoming attacks to charge its ten independent generators. As the generators charge they increase the strength of the shields. While they prove nearly impenetrable to energy weapons. They are largely ineffective when dealing with kinetic weapons unless adequately charged. The ship was also equipped with class II f phaser banks. With less offensive power than the class ii phasers. The f's require less power and recharge efficiently.'_

_'Several systems where added for long term space travel. Two additional hydroponics bays where added. Additionally class iii replicators where placed in crew quarters, and in the mess. Four holodecks where added for entertainment. Also the majority of deck 12 has been turned into long term cargo holds. These holds will be filled with the resources need for long term space travel'_

_Mission Statement_

_A three year mission dedicated to exploration and charting of unknown systems._

_ To observe and report on warp capable species in hopes of forming new bonds of friendship. _

_ To uphold the prime directive._

Harry sped around the room picking up pictures and other irreplaceable items. There was no need to pack any cloths. He could replicate a new wardrobe when he made it to his quarters. He did pack an additional uniform for safety sake. He sat back at his desk and dictated a short message to his parents. They where both out of system. His mother was commanding the USS. Vanguard, and his father was inspecting the outdated deep four. He sank back in to his chair and picked up his book.

He had gotten another chapter into the book when he received his travel orders. He was to take a shuttle from Starfleet Command at 0600 the following morning. It would take him to Utopia Planitia, to his new home.

The next morning Harry arrived at the shuttle port with just five minutes to spare. Some how he had forgotten to set his alarm before he turned back to his book. He walked toward departures, but was stopped when he heard someone call his name. "Harry is that you." Harry smiled and turned toward his friend. He would know that voice anywhere. Hermione walked up to him briskly and hugged him. He hugged her back happily. "What brings you here this morning Lt."

"I've been assigned to the Tripoli same as you." she said she put her free arm around his shoulder. They began to walk toward the shuttle together.

"Really? I had no idea the crew roster had been released." he stated as they neared the shuttle's open hatch.

She looked at him and her smile broadened "Well not exactly." she confessed. "I was offered several assignments after graduation. The Tripoli's mission requires someone of my very immense skill so I took it."

Harry rolled his eyes "Yes, yes. You can read a map, but can you rebuild a warp plasma manifold blind folded." he jested. She gave him a mock pout before entering the shuttle.

Harry smiled at her antics and followed her into the shuttle. "You didn't answer my question. How did you know I was serving on the Tripoli?" he asked.

She took her seat and placed her luggage under her seat. He took the seat across from her and did the same.

"Simple." she said. "Your father told me two weeks ago." The look on his face caused her to break out in a fit of giggles.

After he recovered from the shock he smiled 'nice one dad'.

The shuttle sailed into the air out of the bay. He was sailing away home and he couldn't be happier.

A/N

I hope you liked it. If you read it and would like to review. Please do there is nothing I enjoy more that reading a review. Be honest and tell me what you think.


	2. Prologue The Captain

These are the voyages...

Harry felt the shuttle decelerate out of warp as they neared Mars. He looked up from his data pad as Hermione stood up. She straightened her uniform and moved up to the front of the shuttle. He smiled and turned back to his pad. He read his manual for a few moments more. Before he felt the shuttle settle gently in the stations docking bay.

He stowed his data pad away and waited for Hermione to join him.

"You where quite right Harry the view was stunning." she remarked as she gathered her things a moment later. "Shame you didn't join me."

"There is an observation deck close to the crew quarters. I use to stop there between lectures. The view was stunning, but sadly it loses its charm over time." he said warmly.

They collected their items and left the shuttle thru the aft hatch.

"Welcome to Utopia Planitia." Lieutenant Neville Longbottom greeted as they exited the shuttle.

"Nice to see you again Lieutenant." Hermione greeted happily.

Neville smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you ensign. Hermione has told me a lot about you."

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly.

Neville's smile grew wider at the look. "I spent a year at Starfleet Academy for basic training after I accepted a commission. She was my student adviser and close friend while I was there. She talked of you often after receiving your letters." Hermione blushed lightly and Harry looked slightly uncomfortable. "Anyway." he continued. "You'll be joining me once the shuttle is supplied back to the Tripoli."

Harry nodded "How long until the shuttle is ready?"

Neville checked his watch. "Forty minutes give or take a few."

An hour later the shuttle neared the docked Tripoli. They slowly circled the docked ship waiting for clearance to enter the dockyard airspace. Harry eyes scanned the elegant hull of the refit battle cruiser. The long elegant lines of the warp nacelles as they passed under them once they received clearance. Neville landed circled the ship once more before setting down in the shuttle bay.

"Well." Neville said as he swung his chair around. "It's been fun but I have to see to the supplies." He stood and shook their hands. "The captain would like to see you before you settle in."

Harry and Hermione gathered their things before heading out the aft shuttle hatch. It didn't take long to find the nearest turbolift. They where to nervous to talk so they stayed silent for the few moments it took to reach deck one. The turbolift doors opened revealing a cream colored antechamber. Harry gestured for Hermione to enter first. He followed her out of the lift and followed her to the Captains office door. They set their travel cases to the side of her door and hit the call button.

"Enter" Harry gave Hermione an encouraging smile before following her into the office. Harry scanned the room quickly. It was rather small just large enough to fit her desk, two chairs, a small display case, and a replicator. Three of the four walls where cream colored and barren of any decoration. While the other held three wall length picture windows.

"Lt. Granger I was very pleased to hear you had chosen to accept this assignment." Captain McNeil stated as she stood and shook her hand. "Your skill at stellar cartography will surly be of great use to us."

"Thank you captain." Hermione replied graciously.

"Dismissed lieutenant." she ordered

Hermione left the room after nodding to Harry.

"It is nice to see you again Harry." she smiled warmly.

Harry smiled weakly. "Sorry I don't recall meeting you before captain."

She nodded understandably. "You where just a young boy at the time. I went to the academy, and later served with your mother on the Roosevelt. She was an excellent engineer and one of the finest command officers I know. " she shook his hand before sitting back down. She gestured for him to sit and he did so. " I've spoken with your instructors, and gone over your records. They assure me that you are one of the finest engineering students to graduate the academy in years. Our mission demands that we have the best engineers the fleet can offer. For this mission to succeed we will need the skill and dedication of our engineering department. So I hand picked you, if your anything like your mother you'll have plenty of both to spare."

He spoke his voice uneven with emotion. "Thank you captain."

"Dismissed" she said kindly turning her chair toward her console as he stood. Harry exited her office and picked up his case. Harry felt weak in the knee's he'd never received such a complement. He shook the feeling off and called the turbolift.

"Deck seven." he called once he entered the lift. He arrived on deck seven shortly after. He walked down the corridor until he found his quarters. He opened the door and set his travel case on the desk across from the door. He turned and took in his quarters. The room held a desk, chair, computer console, replicator, a bed, and a bathroom suite. A little utilitarian, but far better than his cramped quarters at Utopia Planitia.

It had been a long day and his shift was starting in a few hours. He took a quick sonic shower, set the computer to wake him, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
